


Where'd You Wanna Go?

by JadeNightTheWriter



Category: Keeper of the Lost Cities Series - Shannon Messenger
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/M, Fluff, Honestly these two are just the cutest, One Shot, Song: Something Just Like This (The Chainsmokers & Coldplay), Songfic, Wanderlust, World Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:26:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25608856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeNightTheWriter/pseuds/JadeNightTheWriter
Summary: Based off ofSomething Just Like ThisbyColdplay and The Chainsmokers.
Relationships: Sophie Foster/Keefe Sencen
Comments: 10
Kudos: 28





	Where'd You Wanna Go?

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written something for this fandom for so long, and listening to this song I thought immediately of these two sweethearts.

_But she said, "Where'd you wanna go?"_  
_How much you wanna risk?_  
_I'm not looking for somebody_  
_With some superhuman gifts_  
_Some superhero_  
_Some fairytale bliss_  
_Just something I can turn to_  
_Somebody I can kiss_

_I want something just this_

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:*~*~*~*~*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

They had graduated from Foxfire, now legal adults, and finally Keefe was free from the suffocating restlessness of staying in one place for too long. He packed as fast as he could, everything he needed fitting in a single backpack.

He paused over a scrapbook he and Sophie had made, all their years at Foxfire. Slowly, Keefe flipped through the pages, memories washing over him like gentle waves.

He packed it with a half-smile.

"Ahem," said a rather pointed voice from the doorway.

Keefe looked up, his eyes locking with Sophie's. She held up a backpack that he recognized as the one Amy gave her, and he expected her to ask what's going on, where he's going, why he can't stay put.

_But she said, "Where'd you wanna go?"_

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:*~*~*~*~*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

They traveled wherever they felt like, Keefe having enough money saved up to take them anywhere. They poured over travel magazines, took pictures at all the famous places and all the not-so-famous places, tried different food and bought souvenirs. They found tiny cafés tucked away in quiet parts of town, sat in the parks watching magicians perform, watched the sun set from the balcony of one particularly fancy hotel.

They travel to Japan in the fall, take pictures with fiery maple leaves in the background.

Europe is next, the Eiffel Tower and Buckingham Palace, the Parthenon, Berlin Wall, Big Ben.

Mexico for Cinco de Mayo, watching people perform age old traditions.

One day, the sun sweltering on their backs, the airport busy with people bustling around, Keefe wonders out loud, "Was it really a good idea to pick a day at random?"

And Sophie laughs and smiles, lacing their fingers together, repeating what she had said to him earlier when he asked.

_How much you wanna risk?_

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:*~*~*~*~*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

Sophie tells Keefe that she loves him, one night as they're sitting on the beach. He tries to tell her she shouldn't, that he's not good enough for her.

She doesn't listen, cupping his face gently in her hands, gazing straight into his eyes, the dark barely hiding the blush on her cheeks. She tells him he's worth the world, that even if he doesn't like her that way she'll always value their friendship. She promises to keep traveling with him, not because she feels like she has to, but because she wants to.

_I'm not looking for somebody with some superhuman gifts._

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:*~*~*~*~*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

It's freezing in Alaska, the cold wind whipping Sophie's hair in her face and chilling them down to the bone. She still loves it, the serene landscape and the how everything seems so wild and free.

"You'll get sick," Keefe reminds her from the doorway. "Come back inside."

"You just want me to make you hot chocolate," Sophie accuses.

Keefe grins cheekily. "Guilty. It always tastes better when you make it."

"Oh shut up," she laughs. "It's just the same cheap packets."

"Come back iiiiiin," Keefe whines, plopping himself down on the step next to her. He drapes himself over her back, burying his nose in the crook of her neck.

"Fine," Sophie relents, shoving him off gently. "Stop being a whiny two year old."

He grins. "But I like being a whiny toddler."

"Stop or I'm hiding the remote so we can't watch your anime."

Keefe lets out an offended squawk, jumping up. "Hey! You wouldn't dare."

"Watch me~!" is all Sophie says.

_Some superhero, some fairytale bliss._

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:*~*~*~*~*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

Sophie's family gets tangled up in a huge case, forcing them to go into witness protection. She's limited to calling Amy about once a month.

Keefe holds her as she cries, stroking her hair and whispering soothing words. He's never had a family to really care about, but he knows the pain of loosing someone close. Even if they're not really gone, they're still gone, and nothing can change that.

_Just something I can turn to._

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:*~*~*~*~*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

They're wrapped in a blanket, the fire long dead beside them. Sophie is fast asleep, her hair covering part of her face as she breathes in and out. Keefe smiles softly, brushing her hair to the side and tugging the blanket more securely around her.

He loves the little moments like this, when she's quiet and resting, sometimes reading a book or just watching the scenery. There's something calming about it, having her as a constant in his life. He lives for change, the exhilaration of new places and new experiences, but he's grateful to have her there.

Someone to laugh at him when he gets caught in the rain, someone to surprise him with gelato and to steal his popcorn at the movies. Someone to take photos with, sending them back to their friends so they don't worry. Someone who knows him in strange places, both of them trying new things together.

Keefe still isn't quite used to it, having someone always there for him, but he loves it just the same. Placing a kiss on Sophie's forehead, he rests his head on hers and falls asleep in seconds.

_Somebody I can kiss_.

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:*~*~*~*~*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

"Keefe," Sophie whispers softly. They're sitting on a porch swing at their rented cottage, hot summer breeze ruffling their hair and the night sky glowing gently with the stars.

"Yeah?" he asks.

Sophie wraps her arms around him, resting her head on his shoulder. "I love you."

She can feel his smile as he hugs her back. "Love you too, Sophie."

_I want something just like this.  
_

**Author's Note:**

> Drop a comment below and let me know what you thought! This is my first KOTLC fanfic with an actual romantic pairing, so any feedback would be great!


End file.
